The Adventures Of The Reincarnated Otaku
by AnimeLoverQ8
Summary: OC Kenta Okamoto an otaku died and got reincarnated to Highschool DxD universe but why is saito here? And is he in the right universe or not? 'Screw you God and stop messing with me' Came a shout from Kenta 'No, because it's fun' Answered God while chuckling Rating M limes and lemons Saitoxharem, Isseix?, OCxsmall harem
1. Misfortune of an otaku

Hi **guys. It's me again with another crossover but this time it'sDxD\Familiar of zero. I don't own Highschool DxD or Familiar of Zero it belongs to it's owners and the plot is owned by ralf07 I own only my OC and the tweaks.I hope for you to enjoy.**

 **"" speech**

 **'' thoughts**

 ** _([{}]) sacred gears talk &_ _thoughts_**

 **(Bold)swords talk & thoughts**

* * *

 **Chapter 1:**

My name is Kenta Okamoto Just a normal high school student you could find anywhere at least that was what my surrounding perceive me at. The truth is I'm actually what you call a reincarnated person, by that I don't mean the kind that turn human into another race but that in am a reincarnated person that possess memories of my past life.

My precious life was not what I would like to share since there's nothing really interesting happen there, i'm just your usual Otaku that could be find anywhere and on the way from school after buying the latest volume of a Novel called 'High School DxD' I was hit by a truck.

Eh? To sudden? Why the heck should I even explain why I was hit by truck in the first place? I was hit, enough said, anyway, as I was saying I was hit and died yes, died and then I met God and well to be honest I didn't actually meet him since it was just the voice talking from somewhere.

This voice claimed himself to be a God and I was one of the lucky people to be reincarnated to anywhere I like, I of course being a fan of High School DxD series request to be transfer to the world while being the same age as the Main character, Issei.

After that come the gift point that I was given to choose three things of my gift and I chose to have the ability of Luffy from One piece-

(Rejected!) Oioi, you said I could have anything I want!? And isn't this supposed to be my monologue so how are you interfering?

Anyway, It would seems while I could ask for anything that doesn't mean he will grant it the way I want it to and in any case I got my rubber ability and next I ask for the power to manipulate electricity You know like a certain female Tsundere from a certain series that I thought that was cool and of course just like what I ask for but not the way I was expecting it to be.

Next, I ask for a weapon preferably a sword but with the ability to change it form into any weapon I want which at the same time gain the ability of the said weapon I copy, Why a sword if it could change into any weapon I want?

Sword is cool so why wouldn't I chose it? And anyway with that three gift I was reincarnated to the world of High School Dxd and from there begin my adventure as I start befriending the main character from a child and once the plot start to kick in I would be involve in it and hope to make things better with some romance in it or so it was what I wish damn it!

 **Oi, God! Are you shitting with me?** While it was true that it was the world of High School Dxd but why the heck am I born overseas!? The setting should be in Japan so why the heck am I not in Japan!? (The World's big so deal with it.), like I said how the heck did you interrupt my monologue?

Anyway, I was born in overseas where English was a main language, i'm not even that good at English in my past life so back to learn speaking I guess and I thought which having the memories of my past life I would be able to breeze through this new life until I reach 16 in which the age where the plot actually moving.

In case you're wondering both of my parent is Japanese, it just so happen that they work are not in Japan which is why I was born outside it and my nationality still Japanese at least I would like to think that.

Anyway while I said I knew that this is the world 'High School DxD' I didn't found it until I was 6 I think, if only everything was in Japannese I could have search the internet while I was 4 and I was stuck 2 years of my life just trying to learn to read and write.

Using the internet I was able to find Kuoh Academy with Google-Sensei, since the school exist where it shouldn't exist in my previous life mean that this is really the world that I ask for and anyway there still ten years left which is why my first of action was to train my body and ended up in a hospital due stressing my 6 years old body.

Damn it those Fanfiction make it look easy to start training from young age, some even start at the age of 3! And I'm 6! Anyway, because of that incident my parent seems to keep watch over me as to not make sure the same thing happen again but then if I can't train my physical perhaps I could train my knowledge and let see an elementary student book of oi! there's no point studying this thing! It not like it would help me defeat an enemy.

Then perhaps I should train my ability? B-but it kind of scary if normal people found out and I will be label a freak so let stop on that, ahaha there still ten years left so I bound to run into some supernatural creature that could help me train my skill.

/Ten years later/

I was living my high school life normally wait! Isn't that something wrong with that!? Where the supernatural!? Why am I living my life normally!? But at least on the plus side I managed to transfer to Kuoh Academy as a second year. Not to mention it the same class as Issei, what happened to befriending a character from the Novel? Well for once I kind of forgot why I was an Otaku in my previous life in the first place because I don't have a friend that I end up being an Otaku in the first place?

What about this life you ask? Ahaha due to the little me believe himself to be something special and seeing everyone as nothing but background character I got ostracized by everyone of the same age, I would be bully if not for the bully to be bully back by me but once I was sure I was old enough I start to work out on my physical and make sure not to overdo it so that I didn't end up on the hospital again which is why compare to normal people my strength was above them as long as they are not to much gap in age and size.

I was really tempted to find some Devil and ask to be reincarnated, although even if I want to I haven't found any because I was too scared to use my ability among normal people which is why those in supernatural probably won't noticed me, anyway

once I am about the age to be in Middle School I start to behave myself and I don't want to return to that lonely life so I kind swore not to make trouble this time.

It work and i was alone as well, not getting use on making friend since whenever I start conservation which someone my shyness seems to take over that I kind of don't have too much to say with them and this continued and on my fiftieth birthday I ask my Parent that I want to go to school in Japan my parent was skeptic at first but after showing my mastery well at the very least my Japannese was on acceptable level I was allow to.

My parent was rich enough to support my lifestyle of living alone so money was not a problem for living expenses and as long as I don't spend it too much on useless thing I think I should be able to get past a month without trouble and still have some few leftover.

Finally, I transfer to Kuoh academy and I'm in the same class as Issei with the lack of Asia around here I would assume that the story haven't start yet and there's also no rumor of him being close to Rias which further prove my claim.

Anyway today was your usual day as I enter my classroom.

"Good morning Okamoto-kun."

I was greet by female classmate as I was about to return the greeting she turn to greet her friend who was just arriving.

What? Did you really think I'm some kind of popular student that I would have female student greet me every time?

"Yo Kenta, You look down today?"

A male classmate said to me.

"Ah, actually… ""Anyway, I heard there's a transfer student on Third year class a few days ago? They said he's Kaichou boyfriend."

A-anyway? It would seem I got ignored again as the male classmate turn to his group of friend that he was having a conservation just now, um It the usual It not like I was ignore by my classmate but it not like they would go all they way to talk with me as well and I guess I'm what you would call someone with no positive and negative feedback. Should I be happy or sad? Well, at least I still have someone to talk to in this class.

"Yo Issei, what's wrong?" I ask one of few people I would call friend and few that I could at least hold conversation to, not that I would go all way to talk with him thought since the female classmate eye was hurting when they look at us.

But he's still a main character of 'High School DxD' so it kind of comfortable talking with him despite my shy personality, although the topic always turn perverted so by the time I would excuse myself before the female classmate even ridicule me as well.

"Kenta huh, It nothing. I'm just a bit tired today. Damn Senpai forcing me to wear the damn ring."

I didn't seems to catch what he said near the end but it was true that he look tired.'

Could it be?

"Did you get kill by your girlfriend that grow black wing on her back?" Yosh this must be it, the event with Yuma must have happen without I notice and Issei currently was under the side effect of being a Devil that was weaken in the day and next he must  
/act surprised and ask how I know using the chance I would use it in order to insert myself in Canon plot.

After that with his condition I will be able befriended the Heroinne of the story, If I'm lucky perhaps I could get a relation with one of the Heroine? I don't need Harem so one is enough (or maybe 2 or 4 I don't know).

Now come on Issei! Act shock and then-

"Did you hit your head somewhere? There's no way a girl want to become my girlfriend?" Arree? What with this reaction, does that mean I was off? And instead of that shouldn't there be something else you should retort to?

In the end the class start and I was left dumbfounded by the situation and come to think of it If Raynare have already confessed to Issei then there's no way Matsuda and Motohama would stay quiet.

With that in mind I ask the two what's wrong with Issei.

"Don't know. Lately he's been spending some time after school with that Senpai of his so perhaps it because of that." Uh? Senpai? Is it Rias? Or Akeno? But Issei shouldn't have anything to do with them as long as he wasn't kill and reincarnated as a Devil.

In the end I didn't managed to found anything and life continued as usual and a few days passed and a rumor was practically known among the school.

Kaichou have a boyfriend!

What with this? I never heard of this? What about Saji? Or is it him? No I heard the rumor said it was a third year transfer student, a transfer student? I'm also a transfer student.

Something that happening which doesn't fit what Canon is, then the only explanation was that other than me there were another reincarnated people and not to mention he managed to land Sona Sitri as his girlfriend I'm so jealous! I would like to found out more about this person but I decide to do it later because right now the story have already begin.

Issei was confessed by Yuma and the two were going out, while I know that Issei was going to be kill I do nothing to interrupt that It would be bad if Issei end up not reincarnated as a Devil then all the story as I knew it will all come crashing down that other reincarnated person should know of this as well and not interfere.

Oh well I'll meet him if he also were trying to interfere with the plot, anyway I'll wait till the day where Issei will act confused and ask about Yuma and that should be mean that he will be attack by Fallen Angel in the nearby park.

With that I make my mind, while I rarely practice this ability of mind I was confident enough I could at least beat a normal fallen angel and if worse come to worse, one 'EA' should be enough.

When he's in pinch I will come to save him, Rias should be nearby and if I'm lucky she might ask me to be in her peerage after witnessing my power.

Finding the place I was sure where Issei will meet the Fallen Angel Dohnaseek if I'm not mistaken, the place was easy to find and now I only need to wait when Issei was being attacked and now I wait and wait I continued waiting Zzzzzzzz

 ***Kaboom!***

 **Gasp! What the heck happen!?**

I was awoke by a loud sound of explosion and when I turn to look I notice Issei, and Dohnaseek who was on his knees as he was badly damaged and lastly there was a male figure wearing a Kuoh academy uniform holding some kind of sword that looks familiar.

But looking at him again I realized that I recognize this face, with how different his clothes is I barely recognize the person but the question is. why the heck is Hiraga Saito from 'Zero no Tsukaima' here!? Not to mention that sword definitely Derflinger!

As I was in shock the two of them continued talking without noticing my presence, the Fallen Angel leave and next Rias comes out and after that Saito leave and then Rias and Issei leaves as well.

Leaving me all alone as I was still trying to process what just happened and as I though God! You were screwing with me! I shout with all my might facing the sky.

THE END

Oi! I barely did anything so don't end this!

THE END

 **It still ending!?**

 **THE END!**

* * *

 **So guys how was it?**

 **Well I got permission from ralf07 after I lent him\er my OC to Familiar of devil what if (read ch 12). Anyway thanks to him\er for this chance and see you later.**


	2. A Familiar and a Emperor and an Otaku

Chapter **2:**

After 10 mins standing there like a fool I decided to head home. After arriving there I ate dinner, took a shower and went to sleep.

/next day/

I woke up the next day and did my routine, after that I went school and the day started. There was some people saying that Kaichou's boyfriend is absent. Anyway lunch break came and I ate my bento in silence and I hate it but not that much.

I also noticed that Issei is moving with difficulty like there is a huge rock on his back, and I haven't seen Saito so that means he is absent. Wait a minute if Kaichou's boyfriend is absent and Saito is also absent then that means that Saito is Kaichou's boyfriend that bastard. I don't know if he is still a familiar or not so I made up my mind that when I see him next time we will have a talk and I will finally get into the plot.

After school ended I went to buy a drink and walked home while I was walking I felt a chill so my guard is up and I looked around to find the source. Then 4 stray devils came out from hiding and slowly approached me.

I got into a fighting stance but before that one of them suddenly disappeared maybe he\she found a new prey poor soul anyway let's get the show on the road.

One of them lunged at me and I stepped a side make him\her crash into the other stray and the third attacked me from behind so I dodged and [Gum Gum Whip] my leg extended and hit himher with all my might sending himher flying, the other two attacked me and I dodged their attacks until they attacked me from both sides so I jumped high making them crashed into each other and then I began to charge up the electricity in me then when I finished I started to attack [eletirc shock] the charged up electricity went to my hands to my finger tips that were pointed at the stray devils then I send the electricity to them and they fried. I landed and pulled my sword and slashed the last stray and he\she fall to the ground lifelessly.

"That was a nice work out, man my stamina is not high so i must train." I said to myself.

Then I put the sword in the pocket dimension and continued my way home, then after 5 mins I heard some voice so I walked to the source until I saw Saito is talking with Issei and his bike beside him but then Saito got ready to fight and Issei was against it at the beginning because of his work then he agreed after Saito helped him finished it oh yeah I am gonna see some action and i am in the first row so now they began to fight and it seemed that Issei has awakened his sacred gear the Boosted Gear.

After 10 mins they finished the fight or spar and Issei finally achieved the true form of the Boosted Gear, I shouted "awesome" but I realized that I shouted loudly so these two heard me.

"Hmm, what's that sound?" Saito asked.

"It must be somebody's voice." Issei answered.

"Yeah, you are right." Saito said with his guard up.

'OMG, why did I did that I am an idiot now I must run' I thought.

But before I run I remembered something.

'Wait a minute, this is my chance to enter the plot and get some answers from Saito how can I forget this' I thought with fury.

 **"Whose there?"** Saito shouted with derflinger ready in his hands

 **"Come on out"** Issei said with his Boosted Gear.

'Okay, clam down and show yourself' I said that in my mind.

Then I showed myself to these main characters, walking slowly with my hands in the air but my face isn't visible yet.

""Who are you? and what are you doing here?"" They said asked at the same time.

So I stepped forward so the light can shine on my face, and Issei became shocked at this.

"Kenta." Said Issei in a soft tone.

"Wait, do you know him." Asked Saito.

"Yeah, he is in the same class as me." Answered Issei.

They then turned towards me thinking that did i see the fight or not and if I can be trusted or not and what specie I am, as they continue to think I got bored so let's roll.

"Umm, excuse me would you stop staring at me?" I said in a shy tone.

That woken them up from their thoughts.

""Sorry, we didn't mean to make you uncomfortable"" they apologized in union.

"It's alright." I said to them feeling guilty.

So we stayed still till i broke the ice.

"I am Kenta Okamoto, a second year at Kuoh Academy and an otaku nice to meet you." I introduced myself with slight nervousness.

"Nice to meet you Kenta, I am Hiraga Saito a third year." Saito introduced himself with a bow.

"Well with that away, what were you doing just now?" Issei asked me

I stood still till I took the chance to enter the plot like I thought.

"Well, i was heading to my home when i heard some voices so I came to check it and i found you sparing." I told them.

They stood there thinking i might be telling the truth or may I be lying so let's get this over with.

"Guys." I said to grab there attention.

"Yeah." "What is it?" Issei & Saito saidasked.

I hold my breath and let it out calming myself down.

"Before you say anything, First I know that Issei has the Boosted Gear and Saito has Derflinger." I begin to tell them.

They froze and I waited for them to say something.

""How did you know?"" They said in union.

"Well, that's a long story but first I ask for a meeting with your master Issei and Saito-" I began answering them before Saito cut me off.

"I know what you gonna say." Saito said that.

"Ok, tell her that I am not in a rush with the meeting so when she is free I will meet her." I said while Saito caught on the meaning of she (Souna).

"Fine, I will pass the message to Buchou." Issei answered.

"Well, are we done yet?" Saito questioned.

"Yes, and thanks see you later."

I said that and teleported using electricity shocking them and they went on their way.

I arrived home and did the routine and off to la la land.

/next day after school/

After a long and somewhat nice school day I went to the mall to see if there is new clothes or shoes to buy. I met Saito while he is going to the ORC and he said that Souna wants to meet me soon. Anyway let's get this over.

Saito POV:

Wow last night was something, I mean getting sick, an awkward moment with Souna, sparing woth Isse and of course meeting Kenta.

I don't know if he is human or a devil but i will find out eventually.

So after school I went to the student council to tell Souna about yesterday but what a surprise that her sister the devil queen is visiting her. After her sister is gone first I told her that I wanted materials for my project after she approved and  
told me to get a demonic sword from Kiba, now I can tell her.

"Souna, there is something else I have to tell you." I said to her.

"What is it?" She replied back.

"Yesterday after i walked you home, I bumped into Issei on his flyer delivery and helped him awakened his sacred gear." I said to her.

"Hmm, good and." She said.

"Before we part ways we meet a fellow student named Kenta Okamoto, apparently he saw us sparing and he is Issei's classmate and he knows that he has a sacred gear and which one is it and I have Derflinger." I told her.

"It appears that he knows about the supernatural but the question is is he a human or not and which he faction he belongs to." She said after a long silence.

"Yeah, I agree with you and also he wants a meeting with you and Gremory-san and said you two don't need to rush and if you are free then he will meet you after that he teleported using electricity." He said with a serious tone.

"Really, I noticed his aura but he is keeping it low so we wouldn't notice." She said with a stoic face.

"So, what are you gonna do?" He asked her.

"he caught my interest, tell him that I am ok with meeting him and waiting till I am free and check with Issei about this I will talk with Rias about it." She replied with a smile.

"As you wish." I said with my own smile.

Now let's go and get the sword.

Issei POV:

After showing Buchou my sacred gear and talking about Senpai, I remembered what Kenta asked me to do.

"Buchou." Issei said to catch her attention.

"Yes, Issei." Rias said.

"I have a message." Issei said.

"A message, from who?" Rias replied with interest.

"From one of my classmates Kenta Okamoto." He answered her.

"Let's hear it." She said with curiosity.

He told her everything that happened yesterday form his spar with Senpai to meeting Kenta.

"Well, that's a new." Rias said.

"Really." Said Issei confused.

"Yeah, anyway tell him that I want to meet him and when I am free we will meet." Rias said in a serious tone.

"Yes, ma'am." Issei saluted.

Then Saito came and asked for Kiba, and after some staring Kiba came in time to kill the icy atmosphere. And three of us went outside so Saito asked Kiba to borrow a sword for something and Saito showed a sword but not Derflinger that gave a bad vibes and Kiba said that it is a holy sword. It appears that Kiba have a history with a holy sword like Excalibur but anyway it is not important right now, Senpai revealed that he wants to make a holy\demonic sword but Kiba said that is impossible and Senpai Is determined to make it so Kiba gave him a sword and I asked him that what he gonna do with it and he replied that I will know.

* * *

 **Wow the second chapter took a lot of me. so do you love it?**

 **Guys if you know some cool attack with electricity PM me and I need a name for the sword of my OC.**

 **Plz fav,follow and review. If you have any questions PM me. Stay good and see ya later.**


	3. What a day pt 1

**Chapter** **3:**

The next day came and it was boring except the perverted trio getting their ass kicked by the Kendo Club, I laughed at them and M&M made me their target but I showed not mess with me. All of my classmates were surprised except Issei that the shy hero is a skilled and strong fighter, the student council sent Saito to clear the gathering and took the M&M to student council to receive their punishment and I asked Saito about what he is doing after school he said he has a match with the vice-President without holding back (the scene is in Familiar of devil ch 7). Many girls hugged and talked to me I was blushing red but happy and I talked with them overcoming my shyness for the moment. After school Issei told me that Rias agreed to the meeting I said thanks and left to buy some food that I am short on, I stored them in my pocket dimension and continued to walk home but I stopped and sensed Issei and Saito not to far from here so I rocketed myself to their location and punched the roof of the house that they are in and landed between them and the two they are fighting.

""Kenta."" Saito & Issei shouted happily.

"Well, well if isn't another human." Said a male with a dark white hair and pointy ear (he looks like young Elf version of Aizen from Bleach)

"Oh yeah, another plaything joined the party." Exclaimed Freed with wicked smile.

"Kenta "Hero" Okamoto at your service." I said with bow.

"That's not fair 3 on 2." Said Freed.

"Whatever, I will take on the human with the sword and leave the rest for you." Said the Elf.

Then the Elf and Saito took fight outside on the roof while me and Issei stuck with Freed, Issei summoned his sacred gear while I stood there ready to jump at the chance.

"Issei, when I give the signal let me have a punch at his face ok." I said to Issei to which he nodded.

 ** _[BOOST]_** came the voice form Issei's sacred gear.

Freed attacked Issei with his sword while Issei dodged every strike as he keep boosting, Freed is talking shits to Issei while swinging his sword as Issei still dodging.

 **"Stay still, so I can kill you while Judith finishes your friend."** Freed shouted angrily.

So the Elf's name is Judith so he knows about the place where Saito got summoned, what is the place name again oh well I will remember it later. When Freed attempted to shoot Issei with his gun, I sent a electrical shock to the gun that transferred the shock to Freed's hand and shock him making him drop the gun.

 **"Aaaaaaahhhhhhhh."** Freed screamed.

Then he turned towards me with killing intent leaking form him.

"No cheating, Freed." I said with a playful tone.

"You fucker, I will cut you to pieces i promise you that." He said with anger.

"Don't make a promise you can't keep asshole." I replied.

He swinged at me with fury while I keep dodging, issei is still boosting. I teleported away form him while Issei attacked him to distract him from me. They kept at it until I was ready.

"Issei, now." I screamed at him.

"Right." He said.

"What, you gonna unleash the big guns already." Freed said with an evil smile.

"Maybe." Issei replied.

Anyway Freed attacked Issei once more but he dodged, I was running at Freed with my arm stretched backwards ready for an attack.

"Come here, you shitty devil." Said Freed.

 **"Freeeeddddd."** I screamed.

He turned around to attack me but it was too late

[Gum Gum Bullet] I punched him In the face that sent him flying to the wall, that give us some time to rest.

"And stay down you shit." I shouted at him.

"Nice punch you got there." Issei compliments me.

"Thanks." I thanked him.

While we were resting we are wondering what happened with Saito, Freed is now back up ready for some more beating And suddenly a red magical circle showed up and four people came out form it. They were the ORC: the two great Onee-sama the prince and the mascot, as soon as they appeared they talked with Freed and Issei. Kiba attacked him after he summoned a demonic sword, while Koneko and Issei helped him by throwing objects (Koneko) or punching him (Issei).

Suddenly Saito and Judith crashed in the other end of the room with them Dohnaseek, and apparently he is gonna fight Judith. Senpai looked at our direction seeing us safe he opened a {world door} and vanished through it leaving us.

"So the rest of the devils are here." Commented Dohnaseek.

"It seems and the human is still here." Said Judith.

The ORC except Issei looked at me making me nervous.

"Oh, look at the time I gotta go." I said with a fake rush.

Then I stretched my arms and [Gum Gum Rocket] to my house, this not the time to meet them yet.

* * *

 **Done. Wow I am tired. I still need a name for my OC's sword.**

 **Fav,follow and review and see ya next time.**


	4. helping friends with a rescue pt 1

**Chapter 4:**

After the events with Freed and the fallen, I left and headed home thank goodness I arrived home without serious injuries and went to sleep but before that I took the food I bought from the pocket dimension and put them in their respective places.

/next day in the house/

After waking up and eating breakfast,I washed my clothes, studied and cleaned the house. After that I trained for 2 hours before taking a rest and watch some movies, then I got bored so I decided to take a walk I locked the house and put a barrier. I went to the arcade and played till I had enough, then I spotted Issei and a blonde nun who I recognized as Asia. I followed them till they went to park and sat down to talk. After a while Raynare showed up and started attacking Issei, after some time Issei blasted her with a **_[Dragon_ _shoot]_ ** that sent her flying and crashing to the ground unconscious. Then Judith appeared and fought with Issei, he cast a spell on Asia that made her loose conscious and stabbed Issei through his abdomen and Issei fell to the ground losing blood. I was so angry that I shot him a powerful [Electric shock] that he blocked with his sword but made a mistake because the attack traveled through the sword and shock him that made him scream.

 **"Come on out, you coward."** He shouted with anger.

I transported through electricity standing in front of Issei.

"Hi, Judith." I said with a evil smile.

"You, that another human." He said still hurting from the shock.

"Yeah, it's me." I replied.

"You will pay." He said with fury.

"Oh, I would like to see you try." I said with a angry tone.

He sent a spell after spell and an energy slash after energy slash, I dodged them until he sent a spell combined with an energy slash that hit me straight on that it created a explosion.

"Fool, to think you can challenge a Elf." He said with laugh.

"I wouldn't count me out yet." I said form where the explosion accord.

After the dust settled I stood there with my armor made form electricity I called it [electric armor] and a black sword like a katana with black and purple hilt.

"You are still alive, I thought i finished you." He said.

"Yeah, I am still alive and my armor saved me." I said with a smirk.

"You just got lucky, that sword of yours I sense a powerful aura from it." He said.

"Yeah, my sword silence the fallen void is a powerful sword that people said to be the strongest sword in existence." I replied proudly.

"The strongest, hmph don't make me laugh." He laughed a crazy laugh.

We clashed with our sword that with every clash it made a powerful aura making the things surrounding us crumble. But I know he couldn't go all out unlike me with this I have an advantage over him.

"Tired already." I taunted him.

"Not in the slightest." He replied.

"Well, I guess it's time to finish this don't you think?" I said.

"Yeah, I think we should." He answered.

We clashed once more and backed away immediately, he sent an energy wave which I got ready for it. I slashed the attack half shocking him.

"How?" He said in disbelief.

"You think a weak attack like that is enough." I answered.

"Well, I haven't gone all out yet." He said.

"I know, and do you think I am not going all out unlike you I don't have a limiter so I can battle freely." I said with a big smile.

"Oh really, I guess I will admit defeat but next time I am the winner." He said.

"Yeah, yeah whatever you say." I said dismissing his threat.

After that Tiffa or I think she is came and healed Issei on Judith's order and he said that there a ritual In the abandoned church, and we better arrive before that happens and to bring Saito with us and he vanished with Asia, Tiffa and Raynare.

After they left Saito came and we took Issei to the ORC and explained to Rias the situation, she refused Issei's proposal to save the nun and I saw Saito calling Souna to inform her. After his call he said to Issei that he will tag along if he is alright  
with it.

"And I am coming too, can't let you have fun without me." I said with a smile ready to battle.

* * *

 **And cut. If you have any lighting moves PM me and also if you know any sword in anime,movie or game**

 **and it's really powerfull send it's name and moves\attacks.**

 **Fav,follow and review and see ya later.**


	5. Helping friends with a rescue pt 2

**Chapter 5:**

The sky was dark and the streets lamps are now on, the five of us Kiba, Koneko, Issei, Saito and me were examining the church from we can see it. So far no one entered, Issei is still unsure of why Saito is tagging along but he thinks it's better than  
nothing because we need all the assistance we get in order to save Asia and Tiffa (Saito's thoughts).

I look at the three Devils to see them feeling uneasy because of the church but since me and Saito are humans we wouldn't feel anything. They must have felt the Fallen angels Inside probably waiting to finish us and continue their work. Issei is thinking  
of not wanting to meet Judith after he canceled his Dragon shot, but me and Saito can take care of him.

We stoped moving to plan how to enter and get out without getting too much damage. So Kiba showed us the map of the church and told us the ritual will be in the sanctuary, our focus is now to save Asia before they begin the ritual. We ran through the front door as fast as we could but we halted when we sensed that there is someone is hiding.

CLAP CLAP CLAP CLAP CLAP CLAP CLAP CLAP CLAP CLAP

A clap echoed and we looked towards the source who was Freed the shitty priest as Issei named him.

"This the first time i meet a Devil for a second time, my life is off thanks to you now please die." He said with a shitty tone. He quickly takes his sword and gun out to slash a chair thrown by Koneko, I must remember not to get on her bad side and Issei  
is thinking the same thing.

Clang.

Kiba's sword met Freed's after Kiba disappeared form our side. They clashed while Issei summoned the Boosted Gear and Saito has Derflinger while I have electricity dance around me. After they clashed Kiba's sword had darkness covering it and it's taking the light out.

"What's happening to my sword?" Freed asked surprised.

"This is Holy eraser that engulfs darkness." Kiba replied.

Issei got jealous for not having a sword of his own so Saito gave him the incomplete Holy/Demonic sword with the Boosted Gear jewel. Before Issei can say something Saito pushed him out the way as a fire ball that it's ten time Issei's size came down on  
us and got absorbed by Derflinger.

"Hahaha, so you came human." Judith said while he is descending down from above.

With his spell [Haste] Saito clashed with Judith and they went to the roof, as Kiba continues to clash with Freed. The others are occupied so some priests came at me so I took half of them with [Gum Gum Whip] and the other half with [Gum Gum Gatling],  
after dealing with them we went to the basement and we took the door down. We found Raynare standing near Asia who was chained to a cross writhing in pain because her sacred gear is taking out from her. A green light shot from Asia's body to Raynare  
who is happy to receive Twilight Healing, Asia went limp and Raynare throw her to Issei who managed to catch her and trying to wake her up but to no avail. Kiba came after finishing with Freed who I knew got away, my anger is rising as I looked at  
Raynare.

"You may not know me, but I like and hate you at the same time you hurt my friend so I'll make you kiss the ground slut." I said with venom.

"Ha, as if a human can keep up with me a high rank Fallen angel, you should bow to me." She said with anger.

She sent spears at high speed at me which I dodged them, then I teleported behind her.

"Looking for me." I whispered.

She had her eyes widen and before she do something I shock her.

"Now let's end it, [Gum Gum Pistol]." I said then punched her In the stomach.

She was sent flying and crashed, then I looked at Issei with sadness.

"Issei, go take care of her, Asia will be safe with me." I said to him.

"Alright man." He replied.

He handed me Asia and went to attack Raynare after she stood up.  
He clashed with her while using his sword and wow that sword is badass but not as mine anyway after a while Tiffa came and helped Raynare against Issei, he is faring well with his sword while discovering the sword abilities.  
He can use fire,earth and water which very impressive for a amateur the only elements left is wind and lighting, after some time he knocked out Tiffa and continued to battle till he beats her, The ORC came and talked with Raynare. But before Rias kills  
Raynare Judith makes an appearance, he was been chased by the student council apparently he did battle Saito but I don't know who won.  
Now he is surrounded he can't escape but.

"So the Fallen has indeed fallen, well that was expected." Judith said with a laugh.

"Surrender Judith." Said Saito.

"Guys, I have a bad feeling about this." I said.

After that Tiffa woke up and he commanded her to active her sacred gear and we were froze unable to stop them from escaping.  
We are able to move after a while and Saito took the sword back saying that it needs to be completed and this will be Issei's sword. Now Rias returned to Raynare to kill her before been interrupted.

"Now Fallen angel Raynare, you aren't gonna hurt my servant again." She said with fury.

She unleashed her power of destruction the attack was canceled by my [electricity shock], everybody eyes are on me but I stood still.

"Kenta, why did you that?" Issei said.

"Yeah, explain to us." Saito said.

"Excuse me, but I can't let you kill her cause she is needed." I said while standing in front of her.

 **"But Kenta, she must die after she did."** Issei shouted.

"You still haven't explained to us why she needs to live." Souna said while given me the look to tell the truth.

"Well, Kaichou or should I say Sona Sitri the heiress of the Sitri household after your sister Serafall became a maou." I answered.

They became shocked at my information. They immediately became on guard.

"Kenta, are you with Judith." Said Saito while holding Derflinger.

"Did you betray us? Are you the brain behind this?" Said Issei while the Boosted Gear is summoned.

"Why they always assume that I am the villain? It's like my previos life damn that memory won't go away." I said but immediately shut up.

"Did you say previous life?" Asked Rias.

'Damn, me and my big bad mouth.' I thought.

"Yeah, I did i came from another world like Saito but it's different." I said with a small smile.

"How did you travel to this world?" Souna asked.

"I died." I said with a frown.

They opened as wide as they can.

"You mean you got Reincarnated!" Saji asked.

"Yes, and someone gave me another chance so here I am." I said.

They are absorbing the information and after that they stood still.

"Anyway, can you let her live?" I said to Rias.

"And what are you gonna do with her?" She asked me back.

"I am gonna punish her and make her my servant or something like that." I answered with a sadistic smile.

They all felt a chill run down their spine except Akeno who blushed and rubbed her legs together.

"Don't worry, she won't touch anyone anymore after I am done with her now I believe Asia is waiting to become a Devil Rias." I said while still keep the smile.

"Do you promise that she won't be a problem for my servants and Souna's?" She said with a stern face.

"Yes, I promise and if she did hurt anyone she will taste my electric punishment." I said with a normal smile.

Then they relaxed and Saito and Issei apologized for doubting me, I forgive them and turned to Raynare with a glare while I summoned my sword.

"Since you are being sparred, you must obey everything I say or this sword will make holes in your body understand." I said while releasing the sword aura make her terrified and nodding.

"Good, now I believe it's time to head home and you are gonna live with me after that I am gonna have a word with your father." I said while putting my sword back In the pocket dimension.

"Do you know who is her father?" Asked Issei.

"Yeah, he is the Governor of the Fallen angels Azazel isn't that right Raynare." I told them.

They stood still again and Raynare nodded conforming what I said.

"Anyway, Rais and Souna I will meet with you tomorrow after school at the ORC if that's okay with you?"I said to them.

""Yes, that's fine with us."" They replied in union.

"Thank you, and see you guys tomorrow Let's go Raynare carry me." I siad.

Then Raynare obeyed and carried me while flying to my house leaving the Devils to clean up. Yeah case closed and I got a hot chick for my small harem hahahahahahahaha.

* * *

 **Done. How did I do?**

 **I changed something like making Raynare alive unlike the story it based on.**

 **The harem [Raynare,Serafall]**

 **There gonna be more for him so vote in the reviews, the harem will have 7 or 8 members.**

 **Fav,follow and review and see you soon.**


	6. Meeting and raid

**Chapter 6:**

Damn that was an intense day. After the fight at the church me and Raynare went to my house, I cooked dinner for us and she took a bath cause she stinks after that I give her one of the four guests room and I went to my own room.

/next day/

I woke up after a good sleep but when I was about wake up I felt a weight on me so I look down to see a black hair, so I smirked at Raynare boldness and I started to wake her up.

"Ray, wake up." I said to her.

"Hmm, five more mins." She answered with a lazy tone.

"Alright you asked for it." I warned her.

So then I shocked her to wake her up and she did with burns on her naked body and her (mad scientist) hair.

"Hahahahaha, too early for Halloween Ray." I laughed at her.

After she woke from her shock, she glared at me ready to kill me on the spot.

"You, I will kill you for interrupting my Beaty sleep." She said with fury.

"Hahahahaha, you should look in the mirror first." I said as I continue to laugh.

Then she looked in the mirror and gasped while I continued to laugh at her, then she turned to me with an angry look while in tears. I felt guilty but surprised when she laughed.

"You should see the look on your face hahahahahahahaha." She laughed.

"You got me there, now it's time for your punishment." I said as Electricity is dancing around my hands.

She suddenly stopped and fear begin to crawl to her eyes while she backing away from me, I dispelled the electricity and got up from bed waking to the bathroom to start the day.

"You better clean up before breakfast, and next time wake up when I say so." I said before entering the bathroom.

She nodded and went her bathroom, after cleaning up we went downstairs for breakfast. After breakfast she washed the dishes while I got ready for school, I came downstairs to check on her.

"Look after the house and don't try to do anything, when I need you I will flare my aura and I expect you at my side immediately understood?" I said with an authority.

"Yes, your majesty." She said with sarcasm.

"Good, I will be going." I said to her and kissed her cheek.

She blushed pink before going to do something to keep herself busy. I headed to school and got greeted some of my fan girls while glaring at the envious men, I arrived at my class and greeted my classmates.

/lunch break/

After a handful of homerooms I begin to eat my bento with some fangirls, while the boys were glaring me cursing with one look they looked away. I saw that Issei is very happy that Asia is alive and doing well, he is trying to protect her from perverts  
even though he is one himself.

/After school/

Damn that was so tiring, anyway I went to the ORC club after school as planned. When I arrived I found only the club members are there, it means that the SC are being late because of their work. After a while they came and Saito had a look in his eyes that he will do something crazy so I dismissed the thought, Rias and Souna sat on the couch with their queens behind them. I sat at the opposite couch with Koneko on my left eating sweets, Kiba and the rest of Souna's peerage beside the window while Issei and Saito sat on my right.

"Everybody is here, good if you have any questions ask and I will answer to the best of my ability." I said starting the meeting.

"Now, the first question that everyone is wondering is what and who are you?" Rias asked.

"Before I answer, this meeting is being recorded so you can show it to the maous any objection." I said.

They shook their heads.

"Okay, my name is Kenta Okamoto a Reincarnated human I came from another world that is different form the one Saito went to and came back from." I answered her question while flaring my aura.

Then I tuned down my aura but before any of them speak, someone came crashing through the window.

"You called, I was watching some comedy show you know." Raynare said with anger.

 **"Raynare."** Issei said with his Boosted Gear manifested on his arm.

Everyone got into battle stance.

"Stand down, I called her here and Raynare will you kindly fix the window I will give you the recording of that show." I said while standing up

"Fine, your majesty." Raynare said sarcastically while fixing the window with magic.

"Your majesty?!" Said Kiba.

"I didn't force her, that's her being sarcastic." I said and zapping her ass that made her moan.

 **"You asshole."** Raynare spat in fury.

"I didn't know you are an M, since I am a sadist." I replied with a sadistic smile that made her shut up and rubbing her legs together with a blush on her face.

Akeno blushed while also rubbing her legs wanting to get a chance with me in bed, and some women in the room blushed red.

"Pervert." Said Koneko bluntly.

"Yes, I am but in secret unlike some people." I said while looking at Issei who sat in the corner with clouds above him while repeating I am not a pervert am I.

"Anyway, we are off topic." Said Souna.

"You're right, Raynare sit down so we can continue the meeting." I said with a serious face.

"And where will I sit?" She asked.

"Anywhere." I replied.

She then sat down on my lap while facing Koneko side looking at the wall, some girls had their mouths opened at this then they closed them. Issei, Saito and Saji were glaring at me with jealousy.

"Now if Issei, Saji and Satio would stop staring at me cause they are jealous, so who will ask the next question?" I said while not minding Raynare on my lap.

"Ah, yes you said that your world is different form Saito's explain." Souna said.

"Well, the world I came form is similar to this world but with a few differences." I said.

"Like." Said urged.

"First, we have one god who is the God of the bible and we have Angels and Devils but don't have Fallen ones and the Devils have one king that is Satan." I said.

Their eyes widened at this information, they began thinking about this world and they want to hear more about it.

"Hmm, can you tell us more about this Kenta-san?" Asia asked.

"Of course, well Satan was an Angel before becoming a Demon he was casted out of heaven because God ordered the Angels to bow to Adam but he didn't listen and become the king of Devils and the Angels bowing to Adam doesn't mean he is a God Adam is still a human." I explained.

"What about magic?" Tsubaki said with stern face.

"Well, it exists but mostly are fake and humans summon Devils to aid them in fooling other humans or for doing evil." I answered her.

"did you summon a Devil?" Akeno said.

"No, because one of my classmates summoned a Devil and aid him in doing evil after that he killed him because the Devils only listen to Satan, they only help humans to do evil so they get punished by God." I said.

"Are there good Devils?" Saji asked.

"Yes, but don't harm them and they will not harm you." I replied.

"What about us?" Issei said.

"You are an anime characters." I said in a serious tone.

They looked at me like I am crazy, they exists in my world as an anime characters.

"Really." Saito said.

Yeah, and your adventures are also an anime but the original ending you going back to earth but without magic like mine." I replied.

"So, I am in the wrong earth." He said.

"Yes and no, yes because this an alternate world and no because this is not real." I said.

"Explain!" Yura said.

"There some fans who made a website to write a fiction of any anime, cartoon, movies, video games or books where the authors change anything in the original plot but these fics are owned by them and they made for fun and entertainment not for profit if you want to make your fic to anime you must get from the company the license for it." I said.

"You said you died but how?" Asked Momo.

"Well, I was walking home after buying your story as a novel then suddenly I was hit by a truck and died but God had another plans he gave me a chance to live in any world of my choosing and I chose this world and he gave me three gifts but apparently Saito who is from another anime is here so that's mean this isa fic made by certain writer and me being here is also a fic made by an another author who got permission from that author to write a story based on it with his own twists."  
I said.

"What are the gifts that God gave you." Said Tsubasa.

"First this." I showed them electricity dancing in my hands, And I stretched my cheeks as long as I could while explaining about my rubber powers "and this the second, the third one is secret for now." I said with a wink.

"does anyone from your world knows that we are real?" Raynare asked after getting bored.

"No, but some of them are trying to build a portal to travel to their favorite anime and they can dream trying since technology hasn't evolved that much like this world." I replied.

"Last question, what rank do you think you can give yourself in the world?" Said Koneko.

"Well, in the three factions I give myself a low Mid-class and in the whole supernatural I am nowhere near Top 10." I said honestly.

They were surprised at this, they all Low-class except Rias and Souna and Issei, Saji and Saito can ride to High-class quickly but he a human is at low Mid-class then this person is an illusion not real since he knows few magic.

"Thanks, for the information Okamoto-kun." Rias thanked me.

"No, it's pleasure and call me Kenta." I said with a smile.

"Will do." She replied with a smile.

"And I have request." I said.

"Tell us what is it?" Said Souna.

"I want to become a Devil, but I worth a Mutation piece or a Queen piece." I said.

Their mouths opened and Jaws hit the ground.

"Well, I used a mutation piece and I already have a queen sorry." Said Rias with a sad smile.

"And I have a future members to recruit." Souna said.

"It's alright, I think if one of the Maous can accept me."

"Well, only two maous have Evil pieces." Souna said.

"I know, I choose the Levathian." I said with hopeful eyes.

She froze a second then she spoke.

"I will inform her about this." She said.

"Thank you." I thanked her with a smile.

"Now, the meeting is over and thank you for coming." Rias said with a smile.

"Alright, it's time to head home." I said while standing up carrying Raynare bridal style which made her blush.

"Put me down you playboy." She said while enjoying being carried with a blush.

"How can I be a playboy since you are the first of my small harem." I proclaimed while looking at Issei.

"Why, why how can he start my dream now while I have to wait to be a High-class." Iseei said with comical tears falling.

"Anyway, I will see you later." I said then teleported using electricity.

Then we arrived at home, had a shower and ate dinner. As promised I gave her the recorded show and went to watch it without interruption, i went to finish my homework. Night came so I went to sleep but before I went to the dream land my phone ringed and i grabbed it to see who is calling at this time, and it was Saito so I press accept call and put the phone close to my ear.

"Hi." I said.

"Hello, are you free at the current moment?" Saito said.

"Yes, I am." I said tiredly.

"Ok, meet me at the park right now." He said.

"Ok, I will be there." I replied.

"Then I will see you when I see you bye." He said and hung up.

"Bye." I said.

I picked myself up and headed to look for Raynare and I found her lying on the couch sleeping while the show is on, I picked her up, turn the t.v off and went to her room and lay her down on the bed. Then when I was about to leave a hand grabbed my wrist, I looked back to see her awake with an unpredictable look.

"Where are you going mister?" She said.

"Saito called me and told me to meet him at the park right now." I answered.

"And leave me here alone." She said with little anger.

"Look, you were sleeping and my barrier is strong so no one will think of coming here." I said.

"Try not to take too long to come back." She said in a soft tone.

"Ok, I will try." I replied.

"When you get back, there is something I want to tell you." She said with a blush.

"Me too." I said with a blush.

Then she kissed my cheek and went to sleep, I smiled and kissed her forehead making her smile. I changed after leaving her room and went to the park. I saw Saito, Issei and Saji.

"Hey, guys." I greeted them.

 **"You are late."** Saito exclaimed with fury.

 **"You called me while trying to go sleep, so if course I am gonna be late."** I replied angrily.

"Whatever." He said.

"Senpai, why are we here?" Issei said with worry.

"Yeah, does Kaichou knows about this?" Saji said.

"Don't worry, this has nothing to do with the supernatural." He said replied.

"So, what are we gonna do?" I asked.

"We are gonna raid a military base." He said.

 **"""Ehhhhhhhhhhhhh."""** We said at the same time.

/after some time/

 **BATABATABATABATABATABATABATBATABATA**

The military were firing at us.

"We *Boom* need reinforcements immediately, there has been a breach." One soldier said.

"Ok, now is the chance let's move out." He said.

We sighed and followed him. He made Issei make a wall from earth and Saji transferring the durability between the walls and me acting as shield using electricity since my rubber powers won't help with these bullets. We escaped and went back to the park, tired and sweating, we took off the pendants he gave us that changes our appearances like our hair color and length. Saito's hair is silver, Issei's crimson, Saji's azure blue and me white. We looked at the weapons we stole ranging from a hand gun to a Rocket Launcher. he stored them In his Dimensional storage as he called it and gave Issei and Saji a list of their sacred gear abilities, he looks at me and says that I don't need a list but he try to make something which goes with my powers and we head home. After I arrived home I saw Raynare is still sleeping, so I took a shower and went to sleep.

/after a few days at school/

It has been a few days since the raid, Issei and Saji had been busy with their Devil work and Saito I don't know about him. I have being training and set new limits. Raynare is home now since I want to speak with Souna about something. When I entered I saw the entire SC with two guests who I knew is not humans but close to them.

"Hi, did I come at a bad time?" I asked nervously.

"Yes." Souna said with a stoic face.

"How can you let human who knows nothing about us enter?" Said the male Elf.

"Don't worry, he knows." She answered him.

And the meeting started, The Elfs who names are Luke and Fatima are on a mission to find a traitor who is Judith and a runaway who is Tiffania. Apparently Judith killed some of his people and stole some treasure and Tiffa ran away a month ago, the Elfs  
request that they explore the town and find them and kill Judith and bring Tiffa back (although Luke is against it and wants to kill her). Souna agrees to their request and before they leave.

"I fought with him and won." I said shocking them.

"You fought Judith and won, but how?" Said Luke.

"It's a surprise for now." I said.

And they left, Saito asked if he could go and save Tiffa but Souna refused.

"Kaichou, can Raynare enroll into the school?" I asked her.

"Yes, and remember anything damage she do it's on you." Said Souna with a serious face.

"Understood, and did you talk to her?" I said.

"Yes, and she watched the video then she said she will think about it." She said.

"Ok, I will give her time." I said then I left to go home.

* * *

 **Another long chapter.  
**

 **Saito's harem are the Student council except Momo and Reya and Tsubasa (if you want her to be in Kenta's harem),Issei will have a harem. Kenta's harem are gonna have [Devils,Angels,Fallen,Humans,Yokai,Dragons and Goddesses].**

 **From the Devils we have Serafall but I need another it's either Tsubasa ( she will join Saito's if not chosen) or Xenovia (she will join Issei's if not chosen) when she joins Rias's peerage or Akeno ( the same as Xenovia in joining Issei's if not chosen).  
Vote in the reviews for Issei harem and who gonna enter the Devils section Of Kenta's harem alongside Serafall is it Tsubasa, Xenovia or Akeno.**

 **Fav,follow and review and see ya all later**


	7. Important note

Hi everybody I am AnimeLoverQ8

I am here to tell about the schedule of the updates. As you know I have 9 stories:

(1) My school Rumble [anime school rumble rating T]

(2) LovCom: Friendship and Love {anime lovely complex rating T}

(3) Highschool DxD: Who Are You [anime Highschool DxD rating M]

(4) A '180' Turn {anime Highschool DxD rating M}

(5) The Hollow King and The Pervert Emperor [anime Highschool DxD rating M]

(6) Natsu DxD { anime crossover between Fairy Tail and Highschool DxD rating M}

(7) The Life Of The Pirate King [anime One Piece rating M]

(8) The Unsociable Dragon {anime Highschool DxD rating M}

(9) The Adventures of the Reincarnated Otaku [ anime crossover between Familiar of Zero and Highschool DxD rating M]

Before I don't have a schedule so that's why I was late to update some fics but now I have one I won't be late only if real life has something for me then you know.

The schedule is dividing 9 fics on two months, My school Rumble and The Adventures Of The Reincarnated Otaku are updated to 5 and 6 chapters respectively so I decided to put them on hiatus till the other fics made it to ch 5 then I will update My School Rumble then till ch 6 (with School Rumble with them) then I will update The Adventures Of The Reincarnated Otaku. Which now I only update 7 fics in 2 months

I used the schedule starting May and June

In May the stories that will be updated [ch 3 of LoveCom, Highschool DxD: Who Are You, A 180 Turn]

In June {ch 3 of Natsu DxD, The Life Of The Pirate King, The Unsociable Dragon}

And ch 3 of The Hollow King after updating A 180 Turn and before Natsu DxD (last days of May and first days of June)

Now I finished updating these fics, now it's time for ch 4 in July and August so stay tuned and thank for following and reading my fics and see you soon


	8. Note

**Hi sorry but I had a long vacation**

 **Now I am back**

 **I will finish my Fairy Tail challenge fic then I will see which fic is next**

 **Yours truly**

 **AnimeLoverQ8**


End file.
